As a module for coupling between devices that carry out optical communications, a pluggable optical module that can be easily attached to a cage and removed from the cage is used.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-69883 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-29639.